


Reality Yuri Plisetsky X Reader

by TheHiddenMimikyu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenMimikyu/pseuds/TheHiddenMimikyu
Summary: You are a Ice Skater with a dream, what happens when someone who you thought was your friend sabotages your dream?





	

Here you are, you have finally made it to the Grand Prix. Just another step towards your goal of winning one gold medal for your mother. Throwing your bag down on a bench in the locker room you see a friend of yours. Cana Matasuri, a teammate and friend, waves you over to her.  
"Hey (Y/n)! You ready?" You smile at her and give her a hug.  
"Totally! I hope I don't mess up because that would be bad!" Unbeknownst to you, Cana was thinking how to sabotage you. Since you and Cana were training under the same coach you guys could watch each others free skate and short program. You had chosen 'History Maker' as your song and prepared your own choreography, and practiced until perfect. Cana was jealous, You were always the coaches favorite not to mention you would beat her every time and she was done. She was ready to get rid of the obstacle that would keep her from getting first place, You. Temporarily leaving to go talk to another friend, she put her plan into action. Quickly grabbing your skates, she loosens the screws that keeps the blade connected to the shoes and puts them back in your bag. Unaware of what happened, you came back and grabbed your bag and left to go warm up. After warm ups you went and sat down waiting for your turn, still not noticing the loose blades on your skates because all you did during warmups was skate around. You cheer on your friends one by one as they skate their short program and collect their scores, one after another it was finally your turn. You go out into the middle of the ice and get into position for your short program when you hear someone call out to you. Looking around you see your childhood friend Yuri Plisetsky smirking at you.  
"Don't mess up (Y/n)." Turning back around he went up to the stands to watch. 'Don't plan on it' you think to yourself as the music starts. Everything was going flawlessly until your first jump, a triple axle, you had landed wobbly but thought nothing of it. Next was a combination, a triple axle into a triple flip. Everything went smoothly until your landing, the pressure of landing was too much for the poor skate and the blade came off. The crowd gasping in shock as you were launched across the ice with the blade of your skate impaled in your leg. You lay there on the ice in shock of what happened when the pain finally caught up to you, screaming in agony you faintly hear people yelling and someone calling 911. You also heard a familiar voice call your name, but by then everything was already going dark. As the darkness slowly takes over your vision you see a flash of pure blond hair and dazzling green eyes make their way over to you, then you black out due to blood loss.

~Yuri's POV~

I see (Y/n) prepare to skate, and decide to call out to her.  
"Don't mess up (Y/n)." I call out smirking at her before turning around and heading up to the stands to watch. As I was walking I pass that one hag, the one (Y/n) skated with. Cana Matasuri was it? She was smirking evilly, eyes focused on (Y/n) in the middle of the ice as if something was going to happen. Pushing it off, I sat down as the music began to play and (Y/n) started her short program. Everything was going well until her jumps, her first jump she landed poorly. She must of not thought about it because she continued skating, but then it took a turn for the worse. As she started her combination jump everything started going in slow motion. Her landing, the blades of her skates flying off impaling her leg, her being launched across the ice and laying there as a pool of blood slowly started to form around her. All I could do was stare in shock while Cana was grinning even wider and chuckling under her breath.  
"(Y/n)!" I call as I run towards the ice, passing Victor and the piggy who were calling 911 staring in shock having witnessed the horrible accident. (Y/n)'s screams were started mixing in with sobs and cries of pain. They slowly started to fade away as I near her, I crouch beside her as she faints of blood loss.  
"(Y/n)! (Y/n), wake up come on! Wake up!" I gently slap her soft rosy cheeks as the ambulance arrives, puts her on a stretcher and rushes her to the hospital. A tear escapes and slides down my face as they drive off, I was so scared and worried for (Y/n). Other than for my grandfather, she was the only one I cared about. I don't know what I would do without her.

~Back to Normal POV~

You were slowly coming back into the thing called consciousness and heard an annoying beeping noise. 'Someone shut the damned thing off!' You try to move your arm around to find the source and destroy it. You somehow manage to pry your heavy eyelids open only to be blinded by white. Quickly shutting your eyes so you don't blind yourself, your other senses start to come back. You realize you're laying on a bed judging by the feeling of laying on something soft and that your were in the hospital. Opening your eyes one more time, you observe your surroundings. 'Yep, this is a hospital.' The door that's in the corner of the room opens and a nurse walks in hold a clipboard. She raises her head and her eyes meet yours, she nearly drops the clipboard in shock.

"You're awake! I'm going to get the doctor okay?" And with that she rushes out of the room.

 

 

 

To be continued...


End file.
